


wishing

by an9e



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 15:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an9e/pseuds/an9e
Summary: “What?” The words sounding more like a statement than a question as they left his lips, but he knows that Eiji knows he doesn’t mean any harm. Especially not towards him.“Make a wish,” he shakes his hand a little, drawing his attention back to his fingers. What is he doing anyway? “Oh, but don’t say it out loud. And tell me when you are done.”The blonde looks at him hesitantly, his eyebrow raised in question. He still has no clue what the older boy is up to, but he supposes he could play along. In a second, he squeezes his eyes closed. He hears Eiji breathe out a laugh amidst the darkness and then everything goes silent.





	wishing

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! its been a while since ive posted on ao3— or written anything, actually— but it feels good to be back!! since its been a long time, i _am_ a little rusty, so this is kind of a warm up piece. but regardless i hope you like it!!

“Hold still.”

Ash blinks, holding the cold tablet in his hands. He’s confused at his friend’s sudden command, but freezes anyway— he knows there’s no point in resisting him.

He holds his breath as a tanned hand reaches for him, his emerald green eyes following every move as if he were tracing a line in the air. His fingers— though light on his cheek— were warm for the brief moment of contact.

Eiji moves back to his place on the other end of the couch, index finger and thumb glued together tightly.

He looks up at Ash expectantly.

“What?” The words sounding more like a statement than a question as they left his lips, but he knows that Eiji knows he doesn’t mean any harm. Especially not towards him.

“Make a wish,” he shakes his hand a little, drawing his attention back to his fingers. What is he doing anyway? “Oh, but don’t say it out loud. And tell me when you are done.”

The blonde looks at him hesitantly, his eyebrow raised in question. He still has no clue what the older boy is up to, but he supposes he could play along. In a second, he squeezes his eyes closed. He hears Eiji breathe out a laugh amidst the darkness and then everything goes silent.

A second goes by. Two. Three.

When he opens his eyes again, Eiji is sitting closer.

“Done?”

“Done.”

He shows him his fingers again, using his other hand to point at them. “Pick one.” Ash thinks it’s odd, but he points at the index finger. He notices the tips have gone white from the pressure.

Eiji finally releases them, and looks excitedly. His eyes grow wide and they practically shine, “it’s here!”

Ash takes a peek, and yes, he does see that something is stuck onto his index finger. A light blonde eyelash— his eyelash.

“So?” he sits back.

“ _So—_ ” he starts— “this means your wish is gonna come true,” he smiles at him, “ah, now, you have to blow it away.”

“What? Why are there so many steps to this?”

Eiji shrugs. “Don’t know, but my mom told me about it when I was little.” Ash blows on his finger lightly, watching his eyelash float away with the wind. “I used to cry when I didn’t get the eyelash.” He laughs— realizing his embarrassment.

“Well, good thing I got it then.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he waves him off as Ash laughs. His smirk turns into a fond smile— ones saved only for these little moments. Watching Eiji in their little apartment like this— bathed in the light of the golden hour, listening to the distant humdrum of the city as he tells Ash about anything and everything— he’s got everything he could ever wished for.

 

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!! <3
> 
> [tumblr](http://qqnge.tumblr.com/)   
>  [main twitter](http://twitter.com/qqnge/)   
>  [bfish twitter](http://twitter.com/banananange/)


End file.
